legocityfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Boidoh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bulldozer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 12:21, 23 December 2009 IRC I set the IRC up for you, I've also set you with the following flags: +voOtsriRfA :D --Lcawte 13:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Woah Woah Woah Ya gotta add town and world city the set list begins at 600. 23:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry how to get to IRC? 23:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Use the freenode webchat. Enter here. Choose a nickname and type the channel #Brickipedia 02:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) 2 THings 1: Can you make me an admin-I know how to improve menus and wiki welcomes and other stuff (plus I would really like to make you a better pic the pic on the main page isn't that great) 2: The Town sets start at 104 (City IS Town I guarantee you). 01:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) OK got to go I made some articles check bricklink they have pics of everything. 01:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You want to see templates: I will make them if you make me an admin! I just made Template:Nosubst. 02:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please make me an admin: I created the templates: Template:Userpage, Template:Color, Template:USERNAME, Template:Nosubst, and loads of pages with uploaded images. Also I have a great sig 02:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I also made Template:Scroll Box. Please make me admin. Or at least tell me what I need to do. 02:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) You should Make me an admin because of me adding about 8 articles this website now appears on an internet search. 02:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Got to go. I just made you a bunch of templates isn't that enough or do I need more? 17:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's a logo tell me what you think I used Paint.NET. If you want me to change something ask 22:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) OK. DO I HAVE ENOUGH TEMPLATES TO BECOME AN ADMIN? 22:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) 5 how many do I need do not touch the list of sets I am totally updating it. 22:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well how about 10? 01:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:ColorSig and Template:SimpleSig for users who do not want to learn how to make a signature but nevertheless want one, Template:Banned for obvious reasons, Template:Userbox for fun, and Template:Usernav again for fun. 01:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) You need to make the contest page. 01:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Please make me admin I MADE AT LEAST 30 ARTICLES (GOT YOU TO 50 IN A DAY), MADE 10 TEMPLATES AND HAVE AN AWESOME SIG!!!!! 20:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How are you getting complaints the only people here are me, you, and crotocall. Crotocall wouldn't complain about me. Anyways, I am uploading tons of pics for you, starting off articles, and I don't know much. And Small Car IS a Smart Car. Look I am pretty sure that you are making up complaits. Anyways, as Ajraddatz said to me, adminship is not about edit count or the articles you make. I know how to admin and improve many things in the wiki. 20:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here, and I have a cool sig. ;-) 20:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Boidoh Points to VegaDark... [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] Brickipedia 21:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. I don't see how my edits are noob edits seeing that I created a bunch of pages all of them with pics just because I didn't write 5 sentences a thing. 21:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye I am sorry but I am leaving the wiki since people don't appreciate me creating articles WITH images. 02:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmm maybe I will stay but do not appreciate my edits being called n00bish when I edited. 02:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I will stay and get off my strike IF You tell whowever said that (and if it was you then don't say that again please) that BobaFett2 does not appreciete bbeing insulted 02:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) OK I will tell him that I don't appreciate it. 02:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually he just does maintenance so he couldn't have said it I believe you made it up. 22:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Fine. 23:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) The whatever I'm happy with your response kind of way. 23:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) OK I am on the IRC you are not. What is it called again? Brickipedia IRC? 00:10, January 20, 2010 (UTC) How can I Become a......Heh-heh......Admin. I'm Proably Gonna' Be Turned down, But, How Can I Become an Admin? Those Contests are Closed and I'm third editor on The Wiki. So Really.....How? [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 01:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think I should be admin I helped this wiki get established................anyways...1000 edits required is very dramatic when you don't get many yourself. 1000 edits should be Bureaucrat... 19:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RFA 'What!?! Please Explain "The User that you nominate MUST have over 1,000 edits....." To Me. You Don't Have 1,000 Edits! And you Proably Never Will!!! I'm Leaving This Wiki, if I Don't Have any Chance of Rising in Rank! Looks Like You're The Only One Left, Boidoh! Goodbye & Good Riddance! [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ''']] 19:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Same here...I can get 1000 edits but at the rate you edit I will be able to get 5 times as much as that by then. Please be reasonable. 19:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah...the must respect you rule should be They must respect OTHERS because you are using adminship as a way to get power over others. 19:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Can I be admin then? I will help the wiki if you make me admin and this wiki will reach 200 articles more quickly? 21:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) What the heck I did lots of edits I got you 40 articles and made you actually appear on google and you insult me!!?? Also...not the same...I respect you but still...no wiki says that...and I do respect other people and articles I have never once insulted anyone here and only once insulted anyone (Nitecrew). 22:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Dude I know html and am learning CSS...I can make ads for you if you let me be an administrator and once you get to 500 articles I can try to get you a wiki spotlight. Boidoh you copied my welcome message please change it! 22:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) So...can I be admin then? 01:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK Great Thank you and I was wondering if you needed anything-if I reach 500 mainspace edits can I permanent admin?